red_dimoandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
Selena tries to explain everything to her family. Victoria: Let me get this right. you're mother, leader of the goddess and gods. is RED DIMOAND!! Goldie: well, yea! Selena: After Goldie shattered her, she took the form of, well La Muerte! La Muerte: The last words I told Goldie and Xibabla was that no one can ever talk about it. Now that you guys know, we can tell you everything! Selena wanted to cry Imelda: Selena, you ok? Selena ran to her room, upset. Locking the door La Muerte: Mija...... Selena: I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, MAMA!! Imelda: Mom, she upset. La Muerte: Why? Imelda: Before you came back, Selena has been dealing with all kinds of goddess and gods. when we heard about "Red". She was really mad. You always told us "Shattering was wrong". Heck, she had to go to Goddess world for trial because of what you did. she did what she had to do to protect us. Imelda looks on the floor. Imelda: And she's freezing the floor! ok, Mom, can you tell us why you fake your Shattered? Goldie sighs Goldie: We may as well. I'll just tell the story. Me and your father was giving to your mother a few thousand years. Before she was giving the earth. I was trying to make her happy. I just couldn't ---------------------------------------------------------------------- FlashBack: La Muerte and Goldie were on Red's base for the earth. Red: Can you imagine that running colonization would be this hard? Goldie: I could, if you would like me to, my Dimond. Red Sighs Red: show me the animal Kindergarten Flashback stops: ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Imelda: Hold on, what animal kindergarten? you told the four of us, our animals came from our personal and skills La Muerte: All questions will be answered at the end of this story, Imelda! ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Flashback: Goldie puts her hand on the control, her eyes glow and show the earth Goldie: The animals are due to come out soon Red Gasp, which shocked Goldie. Red: Finally! something excited! She jumps down to the earth ball Red: Quickly, turn it on! Goldie: Yes, My Dimoand! She turns it on, by putting her hand on it and they are in the animal Kindergarten. Red: Look, Goldie! we're creating life from nothing! A lion pops out. Red: Welcome to earth! But her and Goldie were like a ghost, the lion god went past red and to others Red: I wish I could be there. Goldie: I'll have us warp to the Kindergarten in no time. My Diamond Red: Que? I couldn't go down there, if I did, I would never hear the end of it from Yellow and Blue! but could you imagine me, playing with them! Goldie: Of course! she makes a vision of Red playing with the animals. Goldie: You look so happy Red: I Wouldn't be happy when Blue and Yellow find out. That's when Goldie had an idea! Goldie: they wouldn't Red: How? Goldie: Because. you're looking just like a lioness, you change your shape for a day! Red Smiled! Red: Goldie. eso es increíble! And just like that, she changes her form and looked like a lioness! Goldie: De la, My..... Red: hi, Down here! After 10 mins, they were in the REAL Kindergarten! Red was so happy! Red: Look at this, Good! After 10 mins, Red had two ideas! Red: Goldie, we should see mi famila while we're down here! Goldie: I guess. Red: Come on! She ran to her parent's Casa! She knocked on the door, her baby sister opens the door. Mona: La Muerte? Red: Hola, Mona! I missed you- wait, how did you know it's was me? Mona: your gem! Come in! Mama, Papa. Look's who here! Lucia, Francisco, Javier came out. Lucia: Mi Hija! you're back! They all run to Red and hug her! Red: Hola, Famila! I missed you all! Goldie: hello Francisco: Mija, who is this? Red: Papa. this is My Goldie! we were playing with the animals. and I thought we can drop by for a little visit. after they left, they went to see more of earth. She was having so much fun! till she had a thought. Goldie: is everything ok, Mi Dimond? Red: All of this life on Earth, none of it, not even my family, would be alive to see it. Goldie, we're not creating life from anything, we're taking life and leaving nothing behind. it's starting to rain Goldie: Forgive me, My Dimoand! I should have not brought you to this place. Red: No, I need to see this they went back to the base. Red change her back to her original form. Flashback Stops: ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Coco: So, you did want to protect the earth. you didn't know what your colony was doing to the earth. Imelda: So what?! you suddenly care about earth?! why didn't you try to stop it!? La Muerte: I tried. I did all I could as Red. But my statics meant nothing to Blue or Yellow. That's when I started the war. I was going to scared everyone goddess and god off the plant! till I meet your father. we had to leave, after that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Flashback: they go back to earth. Red was excited, that she had to tell her family! she and Goldie went back to Her Parent's Casa, Red explained most of everything to them! Red: Mama, I met someone. Luisa: Who? is he a god? Red: Si, Mama! when I saw him, I felt weird! While explaining, Red started to blush. Mona knew what she was feeling! Mona: Hermana, you're blushing! you like him! Red: Que? No! Javier: yes, you do! Red: Ok, Maybe! ok, when I saw him. I couldn't see him get hurt! Goldie Gasped Goldie: My Dimoand, I think we shouldn't leave him with Blue Dimoand! Red: You're right! we have to go back to him! Just then, Mona heard a noise, coming from outside. Someone knocked on the door. it was the god, Red saw during the battle. Xibalba: Uh, hi! I'm looking for Red Diamond. Red was blushing so much, she tried to hide it. she took a breath and went to the door. Red: Hi, what are you doing here? Xibalba: My name is Xibalba, I was wondering if you wanted a friend Red was thinking. Red: Sure! Goldie: Wait, what made you want to join us? Xibalba: after seeing life on this plant, I really, this could be my home too. I'm sick and tired of being a guard! I want to be free! Red: Ok, come in! ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Imelda: you guys wanted other gods and goddess to be free like you were. Xibalba: Yea, now do you understand? the family nodded their heads 'yea' La Muerte: Now, we can answer some questions. Imelda: yea, what's an animal Kindergarten? you told the four of us, that our animals came from our personal and skills. La Muerte: Ok, just one, then I need to tell your sister this story! you guys were because you're human and Selena is too. Well, half-human the animal kindergarten is where animal goddess and gods were made, and each one had this kind of animal. the wolves, lions, and lioness, etc. ok? Imelda: Ok, mom! Imelda and the twins hug their parents. Selena was on the stairs, hearing the whole story and no one knew. La Muerte: Well, we better tell Selena this. Selena: you don't need too, Mama. I heard the whole thing. La Muerte: Mija, I love you so much. Selena: I understand, you wanted to set Goddess and gods free. I would have done the same. But Mom, No offense. the Diamonds think I'm you and they are sending gods and Goddess after me. Selena laughs a little. La Muerte: Oh yeah! well, whatever comes, we'll face it together! As a family! Ernesto: Yea, as a family! La Muerte: Now, what's this about you turning yourself in? Selena: you told her, Imelda? Imelda: Sorry! Everyone laughs.